


high flying

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Anne teaches Phillip trapeze.





	high flying

**Author's Note:**

> Filling an anon request on tumblr, and it just descended into silliness.

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.”

“You and I have very different views on what constitutes ‘fun,’ Anne.” Phillip gave her a sidelong look and she laughed.

“It’s not even high up.” She gestured vaguely at the trapeze bar, dangling in front of them. It wasn’t like she had it up at performance height.

“It’s high enough,” he said.

Anne turned to face Phillip fully, head tilted, and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “You’re not scared, are you?”

“No.” He shook his head, jaw working. “I’m only wondering how, exactly, I let you talk me into this.”

“Because it will be fun.” She rested her head on his shoulder and batted her eyes.

Phillip eyed her askance for a moment. “Right, that’s how,” he said more to himself than to her.

“I think it’s time you stopped lollygagging and got up there.” Anne pulled back and started shoving his shoulder.

“Or,” Phillip held up his hands and looked at her imploringly, “we could leave and pretend this never happened or was even mentioned.”

“Nice try, but no. Now get up there, Carlyle.”

“Why is this so important to you?”

“It just is. Besides, you might actually like it.”

Phillip seemed to weigh that in his mind, along with all the other options before him. Finally he moved to the bar and grabbed it, lifting his legs just enough until his feet were off the ground. Then he let go, feet firmly beneath him once more.

“There. I did it.”

“Uh uh.” Anne shook her head while laughing, pointing at the trapeze bar again. “You have to get on it.”

“I don’t think that’s what we agreed to.”

Anne sighed and looped her arms around Phillip’s neck. “In all the times you’ve seen me teaching someone, have I ever let them get away with what you just did?”

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “No.”

“Exactly. Now go on, get up there.”

“Fine.” He stole a quick peck on the lips and stepped out of her arms.

Once again he stared at the bar before reaching for it. Anne moved in a little closer, just in case. Phillip looked less than thrilled as he swung up his knees, bringing one foot up to bring it over the bar and then the other. Once that was achieved he hooked his knees over the trapeze bar and let go with his hands. Anne clapped and crouched down so she was eye level with him.

“I knew you could do it,” she said. “Now grab the ropes and try to sit up.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Do it.” She stood up and backed away a little bit.

“You’re bossy,” he grumbled but did as she instructed. Or at least tried to. It took a couple clumsy attempts before he managed it, a white knuckled grip on the ropes as he sat on the bar with his feet dangling.

“So graceful,” Anne laughed.

“Don’t tease me, this is your fault.”

“Now try swinging.”

“Swinging?”

“Yeah, it’s just like a swing when you were kid. Kick your feet.” She made a kicking motion with her hands.

“Anne, sweetheart, what about me or my life leads you to believe I ever had a swing as a child?”

“Oh, now that’s just sad.” She pouted up at him. 

Phillip shrugged and started to spread his hands. Only that involved letting go of the ropes, and the motion was enough to send him rocking on the bar. His eyes flew open wide and he quickly returned his grip to the ropes before he tipped over.

“Hang on.” Anne grabbed his feet and pulled him forward a little bit before letting go, and starting him swinging slowly. He only looked mildly panicked at first. Then he didn’t look panicked at all.

“This isn’t so bad,” he finally said.

“Now let go.”

He laughed at that. “No.”

“Let go and tip back. You already know how to hold that.”

“If I fall and die, please remember me fondly.”

“You’re not going to fall and die. Just hook your knees on the bar and tip backward.”

A long moment passed and Anne wasn’t sure he was actually going to follow her instructions, but eventually he did. The momentum sent him swinging with a little more force, but nothing compared to what Anne and W.D. did in their shows.

After a short time he started to slow and Anne crouched down again, placing a hand on his chest to bring him to a full stop. She smiled at him.

“See, it’s not so bad. Maybe it’s even a little fun?” Anne prompted. 

“Maybe,” he finally conceded. 

Phillip’s cheeks were a little pink from hanging upside down, giving him a rather adorably boyish look. Anne gently laid her hands on his cheeks to keep him still, and kissed him. When she pulled back he was looking up at her with a slightly bemused expression.

“Is that my reward?” he asked.

“I thought it might go over better than the candies I give to Caroline and Helen.” Anne laughed and withdrew from him. “Now can you get down?”

“In theory?” His dismount was about as graceful as his sit up, but eventually his feet were on the ground and he hadn’t fallen. So Anne supposed she would count that as a win.

“Not bad for a first try.”

“If you say so. Although, I don’t think W.D. needs to worry about me taking his job anytime soon.”

“W.D?” Anne frowned. “I’m training you to be my replacement. I thought you would look quite fetching in the wig.”

He made a sour face and pretended to think that over before speaking, “What if instead you stick with the pink wig, and I’ll stick with the red jacket?”

“If you’re sure?”

“Quite.”

“Red is a nice color on you.” Anne grabbed his face, thumbs brushing against his flushed cheeks. She kissed him softly. “Thank you for trying.”

“Well, I think it’s been well established that I would do anything for you at this point.“ He gave her a fond smile.

Anne grinned in return. “Does that mean next time you’ll try it from the platform?”

They both looked up to the peak of the big top and the platform that ringed the main support beam. Various ropes and bars were locked in place for their next show, ready for the trapeze team to soar through the air.

Phillip laughed, “Definitely not.” He kissed the corner of her mouth and took her hand. “Now come on, you owe me a dinner date.”

“Do I? When did we agree to that?” She put her other hand over his, letting her pull her along and out of the ring.

“We didn’t. You just always owe me one.”

“Now who’s bossy?” She giggled.

“Did you want to cancel that standing appointment?” He glanced at her over his shoulder.

“Never!”


End file.
